Hydatid disease is now known to be endemic in two regions of Utah and in a few isolated areas of neighboring states, such as the Navajo and Zuni Indian Reservations. Our project is a continued effort to identify important factors in the epidemiology of the disease and measures which can feasibly be implemented in preventive and control programs within this geographical area. Studies proposed for the coming year include: (1) surveillance of sheep and dogs for Echinococcus granulosus in attempts to monitor the situation in known endemic regions and identify any new foci of infections, (2) develop an educational coloring book on hydatid disease for residents of central Utah and for Zuni Indians, (3) conduct and analyze additional attitudinal surveys on hydatid disease, (4) evaluate chemotherapeutic agents on E. multilocularis in cats and rodents, and (5) conduct electron microscope studies on E. granulosus, E. multilocularis, and Taenia hydatigena.